A Rose Among the Thorns
by DustyPhoenix
Summary: A girl, a prince, and a debt to be paid. A Rose Among Thorns
1. The Lady's Maide

**Hi readers, **

**I hope you enjoy the story, and feel free to review and constructively criticize. **

**Thanks, **

**DustyPhoenix**

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I had known ever since I could read and write that my future had already been planned out for me. I would spend my childhood in the orphanage, and when I was old enough, I would go work for the _**Lady's Maide (A prominent ladies clothing store in town)**_. I would work there forever, I had no where else to go after all. I have no choice; the orphanage won't be able to support me forever.

Finally, the day had come for me to leave the confines of the orphanage, hopefully my mistress would be kind, but I didn't get my hopes up too high.

Sister Alberta took me to the shop, at the heart of the city of Kirell. The bell clanged as we entered and a rather plump looking lady in her mid forties turned to face us.

"Is this the girl?" the lady asked Sister Alberta.

She continued without bothering to wait for an answer.

"She'll have to do"

"Of course she will" said Sister Alberta. She had always been the nice one. I was scared stiff at the thought of having to work under this intimidating woman, I squared my shoulders and held my head high; I had to be strong for myself.

"This is Mistress Caldor, Liz" said Sister Alberta, introducing me to my new employer.

"How are you Mistress Caldor, I'm Elizabeth"

She didn't look too happy. "You will learn soon enough, that at the **Lady's Maide**, to be successful here you must work hard. Even in these times, we aren't too well off, the harder you work, the more you'll get."

"You lot, get back to work, and stop goggling" she said, turning around to face some of two girls who were peeking out from a door at the back of the shop."Those two are Madeline, and Lydia. Jane's is the one serving the customers near the silk rack. Your room is upstairs; you'd better get your shop dress done before you decide to come down. Up you go! I have work to do!"

I gave Sister Alberta one last parting glance, and scurried away. I found my room upstairs, but someone was already inside. She was a pretty girl, pale skinned, with fair blonde hair that fell in perfect ringlets. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with a low square neckline, pulled tight at the waist, with a baby blue ribbon. She had beauty that every woman could be envious of. God I'm jealous I thought.

"I'm Reagan, Mistress said you'll be sharing the room with me, I hope you don't mind?"

"No, no, it's fine..." I mumbled, I hadn't really been outside of the orphanage, and I hadn't met that many people before. So you could say that I wasn't exactly a social butterfly, and found it rather hard to meet new people.

" I really hope we'll be friends..." she said "Gosh aren't I rude babbling along like that, I never even asked your name!"

"I'm Elizabeth, you can call me Liz"

"Gorgeous. Now, you'd better get your shop dress done. Otherwise you'll be stuck up here all day, which is no fun. Personally I think all the good ones are downstairs" she said, giving me a playful wink.

"Well, you'll some of this yellow silk, and ribbon, the basic pattern is on the table, and it's only a matter of hard work and..."

"Well, you'll need some of this yellow silk, and ribbon, the basic pattern is on the table, Mistress Caldor might come off as strict most of the time, but she's got a warm heart, and provides us with the best. You've got the basic pattern, but she lets us add our own touch to our dresses. She says it shows how varied our clothing styles are. So, it's only a matter of hard work and-"

"REAGAN! You're needed in the shop!"

"-time... Well good luck, I'd better go!"

I watched her leave the room, and heard her rushing down the stairs. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

**A day later...**

Finally! I've got it done! After many pricked thumbs and weary eyes, I twirled around to give Reagan, Lydia, Madeline, Jane and Mistress Caldor a better look. I gave the dress a low-ish v – neck, and an empire waist that came in with the standard blue ribbon. I swept down the staircase, and came to stand in front of the little bunch of girls, she didn't say a word. I turned around slowly so she could see my handiwork.

"You can start work, the ribbon rack is along that wall, and all the fabric is along the next two. We'll start you off with just organizing the deliveries. The afternoons when the shop is closed, you and the rest of the girls are expected to be in the back room sewing. Don't make me regret taking you in!" she said, as the rest of the girls gathered close and began complimenting my work, but as she turned, I thought I could see the hint of a smile.

**Any reviews and/or critiques are welcome. Don't be scared!**

**DustyPhoenix**


	2. Hidden Identity

**Hey, **

**I forgot to mention, I changed my name, and I'm currently going through this story, and changing some parts! :) **

**So, sorry for the inconvenience! **

**DustyPhoenix**

**WILLIAMS' POV**

"John!" Queen Contessa screeched, "You have duties as the heir, you will soon be king! Come back! We are having dinner with the King and Queen of Cadoron!" she shrieked again, as she caught sight of the most familiar figure of her son slipping through the palace gates. "And he looks like a peasant!" she muttered incredulously.

She turned around and huffed, trudging back to the comfort of her garden. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw William, her sons' attendant cautiously backing away into the bushes. She was in no mood to be agreeable "You! Follow him!"

"Yes, Your Highness", he managed to stutter, before scrambling to catch up with his master.

**JOHNS' POV**

Finally, I managed to get away from the palace, although I knew that my freedom was short lived. So, I intended to make the most of it. First I would have to wait for William, knowing that my mother would have sent him after me.

William and I had a drink at the Heron, a pub on the other side of town, away from the palace, we were regulars and the barmen greeted us like anyone else. No one knew who we were. It was a great feeling, to be free of the constraints of palace etiquette, where people just treated you as their equals.

We strolled down the street, making our way back to the palace, and took in everything around me, but then I remembered - dinner, with the King and Queen of Cadoron, and their huffy little priss of a daughter. Did I mention that my parents have even dared to ask what I thought of her? No way would I marry a girl like that. I bet Princess what's-her-name would be happy; she'd marry me just to get whatever dresses or carriages she wanted. Anyway, I didn't want to get married, I have things do, places to go, and new people to meet. I don't want to just marry anybody, I would marry anyone even a peasant, for love. I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone, but I want to explore the world a bit, before I have to "settle down" as my father so kindly puts it. I think he actually means something more like, "become a boring old wart".

I was walking along, staring into the distance, while I continued this trail of not so happy thoughts, and suddenly I caught sight of Williams' hands in my face, I turned my head towards, him, still walking forward, when I suddenly bumped into someone. William looked at me with an expression that told me I was completely hopeless.

I ignored him and turned to see who had been as preoccupied as me, as to not see where they were going and bump into me.

It was a young woman, her head was bent down, as she muttered apologies and leant down to pick up her bags, and finally, when she brushed the hair from her face, and lifted her eyes towards me, I could only stop and stare. She was beautiful; soft straight, chocolate hair, framed her pale face, and those blue eyes, so vivid, and deep, that I felt I could see right to her soul.

**ELIZABETHS' POV**

I was remembering with some nostalgia, my early days at the orphanage, when I bumped into a soft chest. My bag of jam, buns, strawberries and vegetables for supper spilled out. Mistress had ordered me to bakery and grocer down the street to buy supper for the five of us girls.

I brushed the hair from my face, to find out who it was that I had bumped into, when I met a pair of soulful hazel eyes, and mop of messy strawberry blond hair. I gave a soft gasp and averted my eyes to the groceries on the floor my cheeks turning pink; I bent down to pick up the last bag, only to find that I was beaten to it. I rose to my feet, again and cautiously met his eyes, noticing that he had a friend, standing about a metre back, watching him intently.

"I think this is yours" He said, in a deep but gentle and kind voice, handing back my bags. His hand brushed against mine, sending an electric shock coursing up my arm. I internally scolded myself for even thinking that he might have felt it too, thanked him, profusely apologizing for my carelessness, and rushed past him, eager to get back.

I was halfway down the street when I heard his voice call out again.

"Wait" I turned around slowly, waiting for him to catch up to me. " I don't know your name, I'm John." he said, holding out his hand. Hesitantly I placed my hand in his rough and calloused palm, "Elizabeth, but call me Liz"

"Pleased to meet you"

"And I, you, sorry to cut this short, but I'm expected back home soon" I said, gulping on the word home, I didn't really have a home know, it seemed as though I belonged to someone, like a dog or a cat, always under someone else's command. I might have been dreaming, but I thought I saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes, like a light turned off. Not that he was the only one, but I had to be getting back, otherwise they'd start asking questions.

"oh, okay then, hope to see you soon"

I hurtled down the street, turning back only once, to see his muscular frame staring after me.

**Hope you like it! :)**

**DustyPhoenix**


	3. Falling Hard

**JOHNS' POV**

I don't know how long I stood standing there, staring after her slim figure disappearing down the lane, and only once she was almost gone did I realize that I didn't know how to find her. I hurried down the street just in time to see her slipping into a store on the corner block. I turned my face, to realize that it was the _**Lady's Maide**_. Now I knew where I could find her.

William came up behind me, panting hard.

"What on earth was that for?" he gasped, leaning on his knees, trying to regain his breath.

"I wanted to know where I could find her again..."

"A peasant? I suppose she might be good looking"

"Might be? She is! She's divine, a beauty, I..."

"You've fallen hard…" I spun on my heel as I noticed a sympathetic tone to his voice.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

He just smiled and then turned to go. "where are you going" I called, I wanted to stay in town for a while, enjoy what little freedom I had.

"Dinner he said. Argh, Damn!

By the time we'd reached the palace, the two of us were huffing and puffing so loudly, that I was surprised that mother hadn't found me already. Just as we entered the palace gates, Randolph, of the wall guards that I knew well, rushed up to me.

"The Queen's in a right state! The Royal couple and their daughter have arrived and dinner is almost about to start."

William and I hurried up the stairs to my wing of the castle, I changed quickly and we rushed through the endless corridors, to the dinning hall.

"There you are John, where have you been?" She said giving me a stern look, behind the heads of our guests.

I could only give her a guilty shrug and prepared my self for a very tiresome dinner.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I rushed into the shop, panting and almost tripping at the door.

"Lizzie!" gasped Reagan, "Why ever did you take so much time, the tea's getting cold?"

"..." I was searching for an excuse, "There was an extremely long line at the bakery, and I ran back because I knew that I was late ..."

She gave me a dubious look, and hurried off into the back room. After composing my self, I hurried after her.

Tea was surprisingly fun – we sat around the fire, and gossiped about the customers, Madam sat by the fire, embroidering a gown, and occasionally reproaching us for gossiping too much and not doing enough work, all the same, she joined in every now and then. Madeline told us that the carpenters' daughter had been seen with one of the palace guards, and rumor was that she was already betrothed. Apparently the prince had also escaped from the castle according to Lydia.

I was drained from all the energy that it had taken me to get through the day, so I excused myself early and retired to my room.

Later on that night, just as I slid into bed, Reagan came upstairs and immediately seated herself in front of me.

"So what's he like?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" I spluttered.

"You don't believe that I'm that much of a fool?" she said, "I know you met someone, earlier this afternoon... perhaps at the bakery?" she ended slyly.

"I would never!" I managed to say with a straight face – I was never much of a liar and her stare was making me uncomfortable, "fine, fine, I did." I said, giving in.

"I knew it!" she squealed, "And you've only been here a few days! So what is he like?"

I was reluctant to give her any information, but I did tell her that John was a fairly tall and well muscled man, with deep, hazel, soulful eyes and strawberry blonde hair, whose voice was deep yet gentle, and seemed genuine. She continued to pry, but I gave nothing else away.

"Go to sleep Reagan, I'm not saying another word!"

With a huff of disappointment, she turned in to sleep.

**JOHN'S POV**

Dinner was terrible. My parents had kingly neglected the important fact that the Princess of Cadoron had gotten worse with age. Princess what's-her-name spent the whole dinner clawing at my arm, and winking at me. I couldn't get out of the dining hall fast enough –

"John dear, how did you like dinner?" my mother questioned.

"It was fine mother, perfectly fine..." ... not.

"Princess Amelia was charming, was she not?" So THAT was her name... and no she wasn't charming, more like disgusting I thought.

"She's okay..." I said hesitantly, not quite liking where this conversation was headed, " I ... I need to go and feed Cavalier... "I said, running down the stairs and to the stables.

Cavalier was my horse, and as a good rider and knight, I took care of him regularly. He was also one of my oldest friends, father had bought him for me when I was but 5, and he had me riding bareback at 7, so it wasn't unusual that I headed down to the stables often...

I found that William had beaten me to the stables; he was already in there with Spirit, one of the well bred battle horses that his father owned.

"How was dinner?" he asked offhandedly, already knowing the answer.

"Terrible"

"So what about her?"

"Who her?"

"The girl from the Lady's Maide?"

I remained silent for a moment, remembering her glowing blue eyes, and beautiful hair, skin so very pale, I wondered how it would feel beneath my fingers. I brought back to reality by Williams' soft coughing.

"As I said earlier, you've fallen hard"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Yet again, he didn't answer me, and continued grooming Spirit, "Going into town tomorrow? The Spring Festival is on"

I wasn't sure; the Spring Festival was a huge occasion, games, rides, food, and fun, there was the chance that someone would recognise me. But then again, I would definitely get the chance to see Liz.

"Yeah, I'll go... How bad could it be?"

"Someone might recognise you?" I didn't have an answer to that; I'd just have to be careful.

**DustyPhoenix**


	4. Spring Festival and a Date

**ELIZABETHS' POV**

I was rudely awoken the next morning by Jane, Madeline and Lydia who had come to inform us that we'd been give the day off to enjoy the Spring Festival. After shooing the rest of the girls out, Reagan made a fuss out of dressing me up, in a beige eyelet dress that she had made herself with a white silk shawl and an armful of silver bangles that her mother had left for her.

"Just in case you meet him again" she said, winking at me, I blushed.

Reagan definitely took her time, dressing her self up in an extravagant red dress and matching bonnet. Madeline mentioned late on that she was seeing someone.

We hurried downstairs and spilled out into the bright sunlight, not wanting to miss a minute of our freedom.

**JOHNS' POV**

William and I rode out to town the next morning, I had somehow managed to persuade mother that I didn't need the royal guard to escort me, and soon enough we were mingling with the crowd.

We spent some of our money on shooting darts, and while I can say the William is an expert, I don't believe that he can say I am.

We had left our mounts in the stables by the inn, paying the stable boy a fair price to keep a look out for them, and walked around, enjoying the change of scenery. A few minutes on, William pointed out a group of young ladies at one of the bakers' stalls. Noticing Elizabeth in the little huddle, I gave William what I hoped was an apologetic look, and hurried over to her.

**REAGANS' POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure moving our way. Strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, well muscled; just as Liz described, I gave her a tap on the back and pointed over to where the young man was standing.

**ELIZABETHS' POV**

Reagan pointed out a familiar figure, heading our way. It was John and I noticed that his friend wasn't with him. I wondered whether it was a coincidence, or whether he had been looking out for me.

I turned around and whispered to Reagan, "He's coming this way, what do I do?"

"Act normal" was all the advice she could give me.

**JOHNS' POV**

I said a silent prayer, held my breath and tapped her softly on the back.

"Liz, I was wondering whether you would mind a walk to the lake, I've heard that there is a magnificent display by a circus"

She glanced at one of her friends, who gave her assent, and nodded" That would be nice, thank you"

I let out my breath, and led her away from the hubbub of the main event. We walked in silence for a while.

"Do you live around here?" she asked softly, breaking the silence.

"No, I live in Cramworth, it's about half a mile from here, and I came here for work, a couple of weeks ago." I felt terrible to be deceiving her like this and wish I could tell her, but it was necessary.

My ruse worked, and soon we were talking quite comfortably, until we reached the lake. We talked about our families, likes and dislikes; I found that we had quite a lot in common. The circus was extraordinary, and I enjoyed watching her laugh. She had a beautiful laugh, one that tinkled; it sounded like music to my ears. As day went on, and the sky darkened we walked back up the well lit path, to the town square, the lanterns were lit, and couples were dancing, with a troupe of musician's beginning with a slow and well known tune.

Hesitantly I asked her to dance, and brightened when she shyly accepted peeking from underneath her eyelashes. One song soon became five, and we spent the good part of the evening in each other's arms, which suited me just fine.

The last dance was a slow waltz, and I suddenly stiffened with shock, when she relaxed into my arms, and placed her head on my shoulder, but quickly relaxed as I realised how natural it felt. I placed my head upon hers, and encircled her in my arms, wishing that this song would never end.

Unfortunately it did end, and I noticed that William had managed to find us, and was standing on the edge of the dance floor. I motioned to him that I would be only a moment and escorted Liz from the dance floor.

**ELIZABETHS' POV**

"You don't know how much I enjoyed spending the day with you, but I must go," he said, taking my hand and stroking it softly with his thumb. It sent shivers down my back, and I couldn't think straight, and I felt so shy under his strong gaze.

"I enjoyed today too, it's been a while since I've has so much fun." I said honestly. I was confused when I saw him frown slightly at this.

"I'll see you around?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll be working; we only got the first day of the Spring Festival off, the rest we're still working"

"Oh" he said, "Maybe I'll see you at the baker" he said cheekily, before disappearing into the crowd.

I spent a while staring after his figure, disappearing into the distance, when somebody pounced onto my back.

"How was your date?"

"Reagan, you scared me... And no, it wasn't a date! It was two friends, having fun. And that's all it'll ever be!"

**Click the button below :) Please review!**

**DustyPhoenix**


	5. A Gift

**Sorry, sorry , sorry! I haven't updated in a while – I've been away on holidays for four weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be along soon. **

**JOHN'S POV**

I met William on the way back along the castle road.

"How was your date?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I gave him a friendly slap and continued on. Stalls lined the street, selling trinkets and memoirs of the festival; I noticed an insignificant little stall, tucked away from the hubbub of the festival. I caught sight of a necklet, which reminded me of Liz; a string of blue lapis lazuli beads, the same brilliant blue as her eyes, alternated with small brown glass beads, the small chocolate colour of her hair.

"It's perfect for her"

"It would a nice gift, a beginning, I suppose" said William

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I woke up the next morning, to the sound of Mistress Caldor, screeching my name from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Mistress Caldor" I said, as I hurried down the winding staircase," Why did you call me?"

"Why? I am your Mistress, I can call you as I please! Insolence! Young lady, have you been seeing some man? Is that why you were late yesterday?"

I was lost for words, stuttering, I replied, "Nnn, no, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Take this and go, you disrespectful girl" she said, thrusting a small package into my hands, " I expect you to be in the shop in 45 minutes, I'll have you working extra hard today!"

I hurried back up the stairs, unsure of why she Mistress was angry at me, and unsure of who would have sent me something, for I have no family or relatives, who could it be?

Reagan gave me a sympathetic look, as I sat heavily on my bed.

"Madame get mad whenever on of us is sent something, it's nothing personal. So what is it?Who is it from?" she said, brightening up considerably.

"I'm not sure, I haven't got a family, remember?" I said miserably, It was times like these when I resented not having any family.

"I'm so sorry, she said, softly, and edged out of the bedroom.

Making use of this time alone, before I had to get back to the shop, I cautiously unwrapped the package, my breath caught as a uncovered a beautiful gleaming necklace, centred on some red velvet. It must have been a mistake – something as beautiful as this, couldn't have been given to me! I hastily covered it up again, and resolved to think about it later, now I had to get downstairs for another long day. A piece of paper caught my eye, peeking out of the packaging,

_Liz, _

_I hope you like it, it reminded me of you. _

_John_

A tingle went up my spine as I read the note. I couldn't lie, I did feel something for John, but I'd never...To put it simply, nobody had ever loved me, at least for who I was. I guess there was Sister Alberta, from the orphanage, but other than her, I had never known my mother or father.

Reagan, Lydia, Madeline, and Jane were all still working on their last dresses for the day, I had already finished, but I knew that Mistress Caldor didn't want to send me to get dinner, though she knew that she couldn't afford to lose on of the other's who were still working.

Grudgingly, she let me off, so I rushed upstairs, to put on my bonnet – It was getting chilly outside, winter was approaching, As a last minute thing, I grabbed my new necklace, and put it on.

I noticed Reagan's wink as I headed out of the door

**JOHN'S POV**

I ran into her, at the bakery, I noticed that she was wearing the necklace. She blushed as she saw my, her hand fingering her necklace.

"So I notice you're wearing it?"

"It's beautiful; I don't deserve such a thing" she whispered, staring at the dusty road.

" Of course you do, it reminded me of you anyway, both beautiful, though I must say that your beauty certainly surpasses it."

I grinned as the blushed again. She sighed and looked back down the road.

"I'd better be getting back already, Mistress Caldor had a fit, when she found your gift at the front door, addressed to me, she doesn't trust me ..." she said, trailing off.

"Oh.., I'll see you then, will you be getting a free day soon?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled" I'll be off again on the day before the coronation, and then on the coronation day as well"

Arghh... coronation, ... I needed a plan! She'd see me, it was obviously a public event. Bad timing, I'd have to talk to William, he'd know what to do!.


	6. A Plan, and The Truth

**JOHN'S POV**

I found William at the Heron, and led him away from the bar, to as small secluded corner of the tavern.

"William, I am in big trouble here, the coronation is in 5 days, and Liz is off on the day before the coronation and on the day of the coronation!, What do I do?"

"Well obviously she'd be off, it's a public event!" Arghh, he wasn't helping!

"Will, she doesn't know that I'm **PRINCE **John, she thinks I live in Cramworth, and that I came here for work, a couple of weeks ago."

"What? You didn't tell her? John, you have got yourself in deep water. So here's what you have to do, you have to tell her who you are! Simple! Easy!"

"It isn't as easy as that William, she'll hate me, she won't want to talk to me again. She'll think I'm just a arrogant prince, who can afford to play around with her feelings, and then disappear the next day! I'm not like that!"

"You see to like her a lot. But you haven't considered your parents? If you like her so much, you'll want to marry her, and you do realise that you have to marry or at least choose someone _suitable _to marry, before the fifth day of your coronation." He just had a way of making me feel better, didn't he! (note the sarcasm)

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" I cried. "Argh, this is hopeless, I'll just tell her tomorrow, if she's at the bakery, and I'll just take what comes."

This has got to work, I thought, I just can't loose her, otherwise my parents will make me marry Princess what's-her-name! I don't want to miss the way Liz's eyes sparkle like the sun on the ocean, her tinkling laugh or the way she smiles when she's extremely happy. He'd only been seeing her for a couple of weeks now, but how could he let her go.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

Lydia, Madeline, Reagan, Jane and I were gossiping madly in the kitchen

"Did you know that Princess Amelia of Cadoron and her parents have been staying at the castle since the end of autumn, and rumour is that the kings are thinking of a marriage!"giggled Reagan

"Oh I have more interesting news that that, I heard that the cooks boy from the palace was seen making eyes at Sarah, the bakers daughter!" laughed Madeline," Liz, you should ask her when you go there for supper!" she giggled.

"I don't think the cooks boy was the only one staring at a girl today" said Jane slyly, glancing at Reagan. "I saw Jim, the stable boy from the Heron watching after you this morning!"

"You did not" said Reagan hotly, blushing all the same, "Well you could say the same about Liz's dear John." She retorted.

"He wasn't event here this morning, so don't be ridiculous!" I said, laughing, making my way out and off to the bakery.

I was walking back from bakery again, and I looked down at my necklace, and remembered Johns hazel eyes and impish smile. I suddenly felt a tap on my back, and whirled around. Speaking of the devil -It was John, but there was something wrong, I could tell by his eyes which had lost their mischievous glint, he was worried.

"John, what's wrong, you look worried" I asked

"Could you perhaps walk to the lake with me?" He asked hopefully.

"I was just getting back to the _**Ladies Maide **_after getting supper, but I suppose I could spare another ten or fifteen minutes."

We walked toward the lake in silence; I kept sneaking sideways glances at him, wondering all the while what could be so important that he couldn't wait until my free day before the coronation. Or even the day of the coronation itself.

We reached the lake, and he slumped on a bench overlooking the lake, and patted the spot beside him, indicating me to sit.

"I'm sorry..." he began, I frowned, and there was nothing that he would have to be sorry for! I opened my mouth to protest, but he put a finger to my lips and continued.

"I..I'm sorry. I've enjoyed every single day that I've spent with you, but I haven't been very truthful with you." He took a deep breath. " I'm not who you think you are, I don't live in Cramworth, and I haven't come here for work. I actually live there," he said, pointing across the lake.

The sun was setting and the light was dim, but I knew exactly what he was pointing at. Following his finger, my eyes rested on the Royal Palace of Kirell. My thoughts were all rushing about my head, all of a sudden, I understood. John, Prince John of Kirell, the heir to the throne of Kirell. I remembered vaguely the day I had first met him, Lydia mentioning after supper that the prince had escaped from the palace. Oh I had been a fool not to realise it.

"So... Are you angry? I do understand if you never want to see me again. I realise that I wasn't truthful" he asked softly, tentatively.

I didn't know what to feel, how to feel, I a mixture of emotions," I don't know what to say John! Why?"

I felt my self crumbling, and to add to that, I remembered what Reagan said earlier this evening.

"Why?" I said, louder this time, "Why? I never lied? Did you think you could just play with my emotions, and then just go and marry the princess when you'd had enough?" I shouted.

**JOHN'S POV**

This was exactly what I had been afraid of. "Who said anything about marrying princess what's-her-name?" I said, as she sniffed and gave a slight sob.

" I'm telling you, the last couple of days, have been the best days of my life, meeting you, spending my time with you, I only wanted to tell you who I really was, because I didn't want you to find out suddenly on the day of the coronation. I never wanted to marry Princess Amelia, she's nothing compared to you, her eyes don't shine like the deepest depths of the ocean, like yours do, she doesn't laugh a beautiful tinkling laugh, the way you do, most of all, I don't love her, they way I do you."

Wait, maybe that was too much for her, maybe it was to early to tell her they way I felt, I felt like I'd just turned myself inside out, told her my innermost feeling, and shown her myself. Who I really was.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and all of a sudden, she began to sob. Her body shuddered as she drew deep breaths, amongst her tears. I moved over, and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, and she stiffened, as if she would push me away, but she seem to give up, and fell limp into my arms.

**So please review thanks! I hope you didn't find it dreary or boring, because this is my longest chapter yet! And big gold sticker to me for UPDATING! Yay!**

[Type text]


	7. Love or Duty

**LIZ'S POV**

He pulled me closer and placed his chin on my head, soothing me, and rubbing circles on my back to cal my sobbing. He said he loved me... I realised that I loved him too a lot; I loved the way his hair fell over his hazel eyes, and I felt warm and complete when he smiled, his humour and kindness and above all he gave me a wonderful fluttering feeling that made me feel loved, but I knew it couldn't be.

I was just a lonely orphan, and he was the Crown Prince of Kirell! We couldn't be together, he needed to marry someone with royal lineage, with grace, and beauty, none of which I had. My thought where flying around my head, I didn't know what to think.

It was getting dark; the sun was just over the horizon. I looked one last time into his eyes, memorising his face, and strawberry blonde hair, gave him one last hug, and slipped out of his embrace.

I walked fast, trying not to think about the fact that I would never be able to look into those hazel eyes again. Tears slipped from my eyes, and the biting wind whipped my hair about. I could hear him calling my name, pleading me to stay. I was tempted, terribly tempted to turn around and rush back into his warm arms, where I knew I would be protected, but you mustn't I told myself. I broke into a run, when I reached the town square, in which we had danced together not a week ago. I passed a row of stall selling trinkets, dresses and jewellery, I fingered John's necklace, and tears began again. I crashed through the door of the Lady's Maide startling the rest of the girls. I ran up the flight of steps taking them two at a time, before landing with a thud, on my bed.

Suddenly, it was all too much for me, I couldn't hold it any longer and I was sobbing hysterically into my pillow.

**REAGAN'S POV**

We all looked at each other, wondering why she might be upset. I had an inkling of a feeling, but I wasn't sure, I knew for sure that it had to be something to with John. But what? Ever since I saw John at the Spring Fair, I wondered why he seemed so familiar. But know I'd connected the dots, I think I knew exactly what was happening.

"Madeline dear, could you please make her a cup of camomile tea. I'll go get something else for supper before Madam comes back, seems like Liz forgot to bring the supper along."

Madeline hurried off to the kitchen, while Jane and Lydia made their way to the back room, whispering behind their hands. I pulled on my bonnet and rushed outside, I might be too late. No time for supper, that'd have to wait. I hurried down to the lake; I knew that this was one of the places he'd most likely be.

I noticed his silhouette in the darkening sky; he was slumped on a bench underneath the light of a lantern post, his head in his hands. I recognised him instantly from his blonde hair.

I cautiously made my way towards him, called out "Your highness..."

**JOHN'S POV**

I was startled out of my misery by a voice calling out to me. I turned wildly and looked to see who it was. I noticed a young woman off to my right.

"How do you know who I am?' I demanded. She stepped closer into the light, and I recognised her as one of Liz's friends.

"What do you want? I suppose she told you everything; how horrible I am, I bet she never wants to see me again, I bet she hates me." Great, I thought to myself, I'm in love with a woman that hates me.

"I'm Reagan, Liz hasn't told me anything, but I've had an inkling of a feeling that you were the Prince when I first noticed you at the Spring fair, " she paused and stepped closer," If I know Liz as well as I think I do, I'm willing to bet that she still loves you –"

"She loves me?" I hardly could believe it!

"Yeah, she does. I wonder if you knew she was an orphan?" she asked. I nodded," Then you would understand that she would feel like she's been abandoned. Liz was always happy when she talked about you, you made her feel loved. But she is so stubborn and proper; it's a wonder that she wasn't royalty. I think that she believes that you should marry into royal lineage, a woman of beauty, grace, etiquette and education. She doesn't see that she has all those things anyway. She doesn't think she should be with you, because of a sense of duty."

"But who cares if she isn't royal!" I shouted out," It only matters that I love her! If she loves me, as you say she does, then there shouldn't be a problem!"

"Calm, down , your highness, I know, I know, but she doesn't see it that way. I suggest that you try figure something out before your coronation in four days, I'll make sure that she'll be there. Try figuring something out by then, and telling me what I can do to help you."

"Can you meet me by the shoe smith in two days in the morning?," I asked, "I may not have a solution by then, but just so you can tell me how she's going" I said, ending weakly. She smiled pityingly at me, and then replied that she would.

She walked off towards the town, and was left by myself staring past the lake and towards the castle.

**Oooooh!:) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a terrible case of writer's block. Please review, and then I'll promise that I'll update more often!**


	8. Kidnapped by Family

**ELIZABETHS'S POV**

Only a day had passed since I last saw John, and I continually thought about him, and missed him. I felt empty, yet I still continued my duties, working mechanically. I walked through the busy crowd, it was market day, and the streets were full, merchants calling and yelling, inviting customers to their stalls. Madam had asked me to buy some bacon and vegetables to stock up on. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, there was too great a chance of running into John.

I was walking along, when a strong grip latched itself to my arm; I turned around suddenly and met a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, not unlike mine. He was wearing a silk shirt and coat, in a vibrant blue, trimmed with gold. I immediately recognised him as royalty.

"Let go of me!" I shouted over the roar of the crowd and panic kicked in.

"Alaine, don't scare me like that ever again, do you know what could have happened, we could have lost you like Lizzy!" the man was almost hysterical," How could you make me go through that again? And this is exactly where we lost her!" There were tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. By now I was definitely frightened and this man's grip hadn't lessened. I tried to prise myself away –

"I'm sorry, I don't know who-"

'Yes you should be sorry, but look at you! Where ever did you get such clothes? Look at the state you are in, we'd better get you to the palace!" he said, interrupting me. He dragged me towards an ornate coach and pulled me in, I tried to pinch his arm to make him let me go, but his grip was strong.

"Sir, stop! I don't know what you are talking about! I'm not Alaine, and I definitely am not royalty!"

He turned and pulled the curtains shut, ordering the driver to set off. "What are you talking about Alaine? Did you get hit on the head? Do you know who I am? Your brother Darius! Your parents are King Kendall and Queen Azalea, you come from the kingdom of Bashall..." he paused to take a deep breath "You had a tw-"

"Your Highness! Please listen to me, I have no idea you are, or who this Alaine is, I have no siblings, and I have no parents; I am an orphan. I am extremely frightened, so could you please take me back to town."

"You are telling the truth..." he trailed off and dropped his head into his hands and moaned," I have lost both of my sisters now!" He looked back up at me, tears streaming down his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the driver, who claimed that we were already at the palace.

He continued, "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this, but I must speak to my parents first, I'll take you back as soon as I can, but I would like you to come with me for now"

**DARIUS'S POV **

She agreed, and walked a little way behind me, as I headed out to the courtyard of King Aaron of Kirell's palace. We arrived the other day for Prince John's coronation, he was a friend of mine, and had invited my whole family.

It had been hard coming back to Kirell, especially after what had happened all those years ago. This girl looked just like Alaine... except for her eyes, they were blue, like mine and father's that very same blue. I should have noticed it before, because Alaine's eyes are green like mothers. This young woman, looked exactly as I would have expected Lizzy to grow up and look like.

I turned around once, to check if she was coming; she looked worried, and was wringing her hands, glancing here and there.

I called out to her" Miss, may know your, name, I must introduce you to my parents, when I tell them of my mistake"

"My name is Elizabeth, but call me Liz."

I turned around wildly, "Elizabeth?" That was Lizzy's real name.

"Yes...Your highness"

This might be her, don't get you hope up, I told myself, there must be plenty of other girls like her," And you say you are an orphan? You've lived in Kirell for as long as you can remember? Do you have anything from your past?"

"Yes, Yes and for your last question, I do have something,"

I held my breath, this could be it

," A ring, this ring," she said, pulling out a small purse from the pocket of her dress " Sister Alberta always told me that they found me wandering the streets in a little yellow dress with silver bows, and this ring on my finger."

She held it out to me,

**ELIZABETHS'S POV**

He took it from my hand and turned it around in his palm. I was worried, and shocked, when tears started falling from his eyes. He suddenly reached forward and embraced me, leaving me, completely awestruck.

"Your Highness, what ever is the matter?" I asked.

"I found you," he said, blinking through his tears, " You must meet mother and father!" He said, pulling on my arm and racing up the steps and into the main hall"

He came to a sudden stop, halting in front of a beautiful queen, a well built looking king and a princess, who scarily, looked almost like me. I presumed the to be Queen Azalea, King Kendall and Princess Alaine of Bashall.

"Mother, father, Alaine" said Prince Darius, " I've found Elizabeth! Look!" he held out to them my ring. I didn't understand what the importance of my ring was.

Prince Darius stepped away from the King and Queen and princess, so I could address them. I curtseyed as best I could and looked around, not knowing where to begin, I noticed that Princess Alaine was staring at me especially strangely.

"Your highnesses, may I ask you what importance that ring holds?"

"Have you not guessed?" Asked King Kendall, tears leaking from his eye.

"No Sir"

" Years ago, thirteen to be precise, the Royal family of Bashall made a visit to their dear friends, the King and Queen of Kirell, and their young son John during the time of he winter harvest," narrated the Queen. John's name reminded me of how close he could be.

The Queen continued,' We were strolling through the harvest festival with King Aaron, our twin daughters, and son. After a while, we realised that one of our daughters were not with us, King Aaron raised code red emergency, and knight were called in, but no one could find her, "the queen began softly sobbing," We were devastated, we couldn't find her anywhere, and eventually we had to leave to Bashall. For thirteen years, we've been living with that sorrow over our heads, but finally we can rejoice, because I have reason to believe that you are out daughter Elizabeth!"

**OOOooh.. Cliff hanger...:) What happens next? And two chapter in one day!:)Read and Review please!:)**

**Rose Nymph**


	9. Realisations

**Hi, the story is nearing it's conclusion! Which is really sad, but I've really enjoyed writing this fanfic. Don't worry, there are still a few chapters to come, and John finds out in this chapter, plenty more excitement to come!:) Hope you enjoy!:) **

**RoseNymph**

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I was shocked, I had you no idea what to say. For as long as I remembered, I had thought I was alone, that I had no one to call my family. But now I find that my parents are the King and Queen of Bashall!

And, I have a brother and a twin sister!

"I understand that this may be a bit too much for you," said the Queen softly, coming to my side," I'll settle you down in our wing, find you some night clothes, and have a maid bring down some supper, I suppose you would rather not join us and the royal family for dinner?"

"yes... Yes... Your highnesss, " I said, thinking about John, what would he say if he found out who I was, and that I was living underneath his roof.

"Please call me mother, or at least Azalea if it's too early for you..."

I gave her a smile and nodded, turning to King Kendall, " Father?..." He strode forward and embraced me, whispering in my ear," I'm glad to have you back, glad to have you back."

Darius and Alaine both stepped forward and embraced me in turn, I looked into Alaine's bright green eyes, and knew that we'd be good friends, no, sisters, in the time to come. Mother..gosh that feels weird saying that... Mother led me to a guest room in their wing, calling the maid to bring some of Alaine's clothes to put into the wardrobe that stood in the corner of the majestic room. I had never seen so much finery in one place!

I felt slightly uncomfortable as the maids slathered my soap, and washed my hair for me. I was used to being independant, doing things for myself, but I definitely could get used to this!

I dismissed the maids and headed back to my room, now donned in a plain white nightgown. Mother/Queen Azalea smiled at me, "one day you'll make a wonderful queen," she said. I'm embarrassed to say that I blushed profusely.

I smiled at her, " You better get along, you'll be late for dinner with the King and Queen. I'll just get into bed soon"

"Finish off this tray, sleep well." she turned to go," oh, and we've decided not to mention anything about you to the royal family today, but we're hoping we'll be able to introduce you during the ball held tomorrow night."

"that'll be fine" Despite the fact that I answered this quite calmly, my heart was thudding in my chest. I would finally have to confront John.

I watched her walk gracefully out of my room, and turned to the silver platter on the bed. I guzzled down the bowl of porridge and a number of the various berries, before turning in to sleep.

I was half asleep when I heard a maid enter the room, blow out the candles and take away the platter, before I finally fell asleep dreaming of a pair of hazel eyes..

_The next morning._

**JOHN's POV **

I arose to a bright light in my eyes, startling me out of my sleep. William strode form where he stood near the curtain drapes

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty, the Bashall's and want to see you at breakfast! The Cadoron's had to leave urgently because of threat of attack from the Sakrians "

I groaned and then slumped back onto my bed." I don't care. I don't want to"

"Oh, John, get over her, twas your fault for not telling her in the first place, get over it. Besides Princess Alaine looks quite a bit like her don't you think?"

"But not her eyes, or the way she talks, or laughs or...but now she's gone, disappeared kidnapped.."

_Flash back_

_Reagan rushed into the Heron, throwing aside several other customers. _

_"John! John! You won't believe what's happened, Elizabeth has disappeared! She went out to the market for Mistress Caldor, and she never came back! Whatever shall we do! She finished sobbing._

_I dropped my head onto the counter, I had lost her once, and now I had lost her twice."_

"Okay, okay, but you do have to get to breakfast soon."

I walked down to breakfast with William and entered, greeting my father, mother, and then Darius, Alaine, King Kendall and Queen Azalea . The family of Bashall seemed nervous, or excited rather, twitching and giving each other secret glances.

"How are you this morning Darius?"

"Very well, though I don't suppose you are, you're looking quite pale.

"Oh, it's nothing, it'll probably pass."

We sat down to breakfast, and I was only half way through my poached egg when King Kendall cleared his throat.

" There is something I would like to announce to all at this table. I believe it befitting considering that it actually began in the kingdom of Kirell. "

Queen Azalea continued from where he left off.

"Just yesterday, we were looking for Alaine, thinking she had run off but we couldn't find her, so we sent Darius and several men to town to check if she had run off...

Darius interrupted," To put it simply, we found Elizabeth in the streets of Kirell!"

My father and mother cheered and congratulated King Kendall and his family , but my mind was working 24 times faster that usual. William had mentioned that Alaine looked quite like the Liz i knew, the names could be a coincidence - there could be plenty of other Elizabeths in Kirell, but Liz hand eyes like King Kendall and Darius, and her hair was just like Queen Azalea's , everything fit.

**DARIUS' POV**

From out of the corner of my eye, I saw that John hadn't joined in with the celebration, he seemed to thinking deeply. All of a sudden, he jumped up, his glass almost knocked over.

"John?..." queried King Kendall, "Are you feeling quite right?"

"Was she a seamstress before you found her, at the Lady's Maide?" He asked, but he barrelled on without letting me answer," Does she have chocolate brown hair, and bright ocean blue eyes, a tinkling laugh, and is about this tall," he asked, indicating to somewhere near his nose.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes, but wh-"

"Where is she?" he said, interrupting me,

"the rose garden" barely after the words had left my lips, John was rushing out the door.

William was smiling happily from beside the door, so I asked him to explain.

"Well, pull your seats here, it is quiet an interesting and long story, though I must admit that I know only one half of it." he said, before he began to narrate.

**JOHN's POV**

I hurtled past the gardener's without even a hello, which they were usually greeted by, the ducks took off as I ran right through them, shouting her name, not bothering to go around, and I finally came to see the shape of a familiar figure, which I had come to love and cherish. I called to her, even as I ran, she looked up, smiled, a beaming smile, as tears began coursing down her cheeks.

**Please read and review, hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Rose Nymph**


	10. Together

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

This was what I had feared, for the whole time, ever since I entered the palace walls, but, now I felt immensely happy,

I felt full and complete, loved. As he came closer, I stood and embraced him as he crashed into my arms, I buried my face in his chest, and he pulled me closer, holding me like he never would let go.

I finally managed to look up at him, and see for real, the beautiful hazel eyes that I had been dreaming of. All of a sudden his hands were cupping my face, and our lips were only inches away from each other. It seemed like time had stopped, as I gazed into his eyes, before his lips finally came down upon mine. He kissed me softly, tentatively, as though he were afraid that I would push him away, but then continued more insistently.

**JOHN'S POV**

I felt like I had died and gone to heaven, but reluctantly, I pulled away, and looked down at her,

"Why didn't you find me, as soon as you knew?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I thought you'd be angry that I'd left...?" The tears returned to her eyes,

"Shhh, shhh, don't worry love, it's okay, I'd never be angry at you!" I whispered.

Once her crying had abated, I led her back to the breakfast, parlour. I thought that at least Darius and his family should be given an explanation. She nervously followed me, but I pulled her close, sensing her worry and anxiety.

But as I entered the parlour, to my amazement, I heard the sound of great laughter; William sat by Darius and was narrating a seemingly hilarious story,

" – he had _fallen_ hard."

I blushed terribly, I'd heard that before. Darius noticed us by the door, and poked William in the to cease his laughter.

" So, dear sister, why ever didn't you say that you were closely aquainted with _Prince _John?" Darius asked, teasing her.

" Oh leave her alone." 

"Ooooh, protective, Don't worry John, I've heard that women like protective men," said William, barely able to keep a straight face. I blushed yet again, but this time I noticed that I wasn't the only one, Liz was also blushing.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

They were all embarrassing me, so I decided to excuse myself to the study. I was able, one of the few who could in the village, but I never had much of a chance to read for leisure. The library in the study was a whole new world into which I had dived in head first. I picked a book off the shelf and began to read.

"Knock, knock, hope you aren't asleep, " The door opened to reveal John, carrying a tray of a sweet smelling tea, and buns," I went by the kitchen's as I came up, hope you're hungry," he said, kissing the top of my head as he set the tray down.

"I was too embarrassed to come up to dinner again," I said.

"Don't worry, Darius and William are just pulling your leg. Although, I must admit, that they do get on my nerves." He chuckled, " You'll be fine, if I just leave you up here, there are some new documents and requests that have come in from Cadoron and Arekall that father wants me to look at."

"No, no, I'll be fine, I don't want to hold you up!"

"You're never a waste of time," he said, pecking me on the lips, before rising and making his way out of the library.

I turned to continue my reading, but a gold and red coloured envelope on the lounge caught my eye. I was about to call John back, but I noticed my name on the cover, in his very distinct handwriting.

"_The Royal's Ball_

_Prince John, Son of King Aaron and Queen Contessa of Kirell would be glad to escort Princess Elizabeth, Daughter of King Kendall and Queen Azalea of Bashall to the upcoming Royal's Ball at the Kirell palace. _

_Please inform his at once of your decision, thankyou._

_Signed, Prince John. "_

I smiled to myself, and pulled out a piece of paper from the draw, and dipped my quill in the ink well.

"_Princess Elizabeth of Bashall, would be delighted to be escorted to the Royal's Ball by Prince John, of Kirell._

_Signed, Princess Elizabeth"_

I called the maid by the door and asked her to deliver the note to John, before I turned back to my novel, and read for the rest of the evening.

**Sorry guys, this chapter was short and wasn't too good, I'm going through a bad case of writer's block, hopefully your reviews will perk me up!:)**

**RoseNymph**


	11. The Royals Ball

**Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in ages!Hope you enjoy!**

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I nervously stood patiently as the dressmakers flitted around me, making a few minor last minute adjustments. It was quite unusual to be the one fitted now, during the time that I worked at the Lady's Maide I had always been in their position. Because of that, I felt sympathetic, and wished that everyone could hope for the fairytale ending that had come upon me. Alaine had been so kind, and Darius was the best brother I could have asked for! But he constantly got on my nerves with his endless teasing about John. Usually father and mother would tell him to stop, but today during lunch, the whole table had laughed along, as though they had known something I didn't. I decided not to worry, and that I would question him about later tonight.

"Would you like to have a look at yourself, Miss?" a maid timidly asked at my elbow. I gave her a kind smile and anxiously turned around to face her properly. I hadn't seen this dress before, as mother had chosen it. I let her do the picking, as I had never been to a ball before. I took a sharp breath, I could hardly recognise myself, my hair had been piled on top of my head, a few tendrils falling on my face. The woman looking back at me seemed more graceful, elegant and poised than I thought I could ever be. Mother had chosen a strapless crimson, multi tiered dress that flattered my figure. Mother came around the front of the mirror her eyes twinkling mischievously,

" Don't look so shocked, you are so beautiful, the red brightens your eyes! Divine! I'm sure John would agree!" She said as I blushed profusely, my whole family, especially Darius had been teasing me ever since.

" But I have one more addition to your outfit" she said, turning around and producing a silver tiara, encrusted with diamonds, it matched the diamond necklace that had been delivered to my room. Even before I had opened it, I knew that I was from John. I smiled fondly at the memory.

She placed the tiara on my head, " So the whole kingdom knows of our blessing to have found you again." She kissed my cheek and stepped back," I had better go find your father, John should be here soon to accompany you." I watched her walk away, and smiled happily, she had been so kind and caring during the past few days, I had no idea how to repay her kindness! A knock at the door pulled me out of my memories, it must be John.

"Liz..." he said, his eyes twinkling down at me.

**JOHN'S POV**

"John..." she replied, smiling at me. I was immensely happy to be near her once more, I planned on spending the majority of the night with her. I nervously checked my coat pocket, sending one last prayer from my head. She leant up to peck me on the lips, but her arms snaked up around my neck, as one of my hands moved to the small of her back, and the other held her head, her lips passionately on mine. I didn't know long it was before we reluctantly pulled apart.

She gave a soft giggle, leaning into my chest, "We'd better get going, or else I won't hear the end of it from Darius" she said. I led her to the entrance of the hall where each of the members of all the Royal Families in attendance were lined up, preparing to enter. My parents walked through the curtains, and I gave Liz's arm a comforting squeeze before we followed them out. Darius and Alaine gave me the thumbs up behind Liz's back, just before we entered the hall.

The decorators had certainly risen magnificently to the occasion, an occasion that I hoped I would be able to remember for years to come. The music began for the first dance of many for that night I planned on spending little time away from Liz, and I smiled contentedly as I led her to the dance floor.

Many dances had passed, all of which I had danced with Liz. I noticed women all around the room, glaring enviously at her, and a couple of men eyeing her. That I understood, she was the belle of the ball, the epitome of perfection.

We were waltzing around, when Darius passed by, giving me meaningful look. I nodded back at him and took in a deep breath to steady myself. As the last notes of the waltz faded away, I led Liz out into the courtyard, "I hope you don't mind, I wanted a breath of fresh air, would you like to take a walk?" I asked her.

She gave a nod, and leant into my shoulder, as I put an arm around her. We walked in silence, under the bright moonlight. I stopped suddenly and gazed around me, the rose garden looked magnificent in the moonlight.

"Liz..."

**Hey pals, sorry again, I know I haven't updated in ages! Hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next chapter will probably be the last! Lots of reviews!**

**Rose Nymph**


	12. Love at last

**Hey readers! :) Sorry, I know I haven't updated my story in like 6 months, but I've been really busy. I really enjoyed writing this story, so I hope you like it too. This is the last chapter! If I feel like it there even might be a sequel, especially if there are a lot of reviews! **

**Your Writer, **

**RoseNymph**

**ELIZABETHS POV**

The rose garden looked magnificent, I couldn't believe that it had been just days since I had found out I was a princess, and John and I had been reunited. I will never forget that joyful day.

"Liz..."

I turned to face him, and gasped, "John?" He was bent on one knee, could he be...

"Liz, I fell in love with you, the moment I met you, seamstress, or princess, you have a beautiful heart; and that's why I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Princess Elizabeth of Bashall, daughter of King Kendall, will you marry me?"

"yes... YES!" I was overcome with happiness, tears came to my eyes, I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than John.

**JOHNS POV**

She said yes! SHE SAID YES! I couldn't believe it, as I slide the ring up he slender finger, actually I could, but as I held her in my arms, I knew for the first time in my life, I had found what I was looking for.

**EPILOGUE**

From inside the palace ballroom, King Kendall and Queen Azalea of Bashall smiled at each other, they had finally found their daughter, and she was happy and safe, more than they could ever hope for.

Likewise King Aaron and Queen Contessa of Kirell smiled at each other, knowing with great happiness that they're only child had found love as brilliant as their own.

**Sorry this was a really short paragraph, but it pretty much sums up everything. Hopefully you enjoyed the story :) Review, your very welcome to, and thank you for being such great critics!**

**Until next time, **

**RoseNymph**


End file.
